The True Meaning of Love and Family
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: Rin and Len were close friends ever since middle school, now attending their second year in college. Rin had fallen in love with Len ever since then, however he's been in an off and on relationship with Lily. For that reason she keeps her love unrequited and a secret. What happens when Rin finds out that Len is actually a father and has been ever since high school?
1. Chapter One: The 6 Year Secret

**Hi Guys!  
**

**So, how is everyone?  
**

**I know... I REALLY shouldn't be updating any more stories right now, BUT if I don't, I think I'll go crazy. The reason being? ODD NUMBERS... I have an odd number of stories updated if I upload my SeeU & SeeWoo/Yuuma OneShot Compilation story... and so if I don't upload this, I swear, I might rip off all my hair and go burn myself.  
**

**I know. I have BIG problems...  
**

**But even so, I really like this idea. I don't know how I thought of it, but for one definite thing, I thought, "Usually the mother of the child would look after their children for the majority cases for teenage pregnancies. What would happen if it was the opposite?" ;P  
**

**I dunno. I just thought I should see what my brain can think of for this interesting idea!  
**

**So, with that being said...  
**

**Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Rin POV**

"G'morning Rin!"

Ah. The familiar and charismatic sound of his voice. His meaning, THE Len Kagamine.

He is everything your average girl can ever dream for, and really, he is just perfect. No, too perfect to even be human!

Although that's true. It seems that he only has an attachment to his current girlfriend, Lily.

That's why, I only see him as just a good friend that I admire. For the biggest reason being, I don't want to bring my hopes up just to end up hurt.

I'm just thinking smart y'know?

When I turned around, I saw Len giving me a wave with that ecstatic smile of his. I gave him a smile of my own and greeted back, "Good morning Len!" while getting up from the bench I was sitting on, just contemplating... while finishing last night's homework I was too lazy to do.

Len kept a smile on his face as he entered the college facility. Yep. We are attending our second year in college. I don't know about anyone else, even Len, but since singing is my forte, I chose to keep music as my major. Just an FYI.

Oh, Where was I?

Oh yeah! So, even when I say these things about Len, it would be a one in a million chance for me to ever be more than just a friend with him. Because in truth, him and this one girl by the name of Lily that I mentioned earlier has kind of an off and on relationship. One day, Lily would be with Len, as if they were going out like they once were, and then the next she would be with another boy, and another boy after that... and even if that's the case, their actual relationship status would be, "still currently in a relationship."

It's ridiculous.

I'm sure that Len notices this... but what I don't understand is... why is he not doing anything about it?

I have gotten to know Len ever since our 6th grade year. So if we count up, I have known him for a total of at the least, 8 years. That's also around the time that Lily and Len met and started to go out soon after. I was honestly a little disheartened at first, but there is nothing that I could really do. When someone starts to fall in love, said example being Len and Lily, you can't just stop it from happening.

If that was possible, I would already be over Len and I wouldn't be so bothered by Lily openly cheating on Len.

I really don't get it. I just keep asking myself, why does Len persist that he keeps hurting his own pride because of the cold hearted thing that Lily is doing?

He's just too nice.

I sighed to myself when I saw Lily just now pass me, holding hands with another boy.

Did I have the right to be upset about this? Am I even in the right position to even think about how unfortunate this scenario is?

Even if I'm not, it's just wrong.

Oh well, I can't stop Len's feelings... or Lily's anyway... so I guess its better off if I just forget about it.

I shut my big ass English textbook and sighed again. I can't even finish my stupid damn homework because I'm thinking too hard about something I shouldn't even be thinking about in the first place.

Ah whatever. I'll finish it during lunch break.

I stood up from the bench, stretched my arms and neck and tied my hair up with the hair tie I always kept around my right wrist, just in case Len needed it. Hey, sometimes he would ask for it and I always gave it to him when he wanted it. Anyways, now that I decided to grow my hair out little by little, it's quite pestering. It always used to be right above my shoulders, but now, it's a little bit below rather than above.

Since we're talking about physical appearances, I can tell you, I did not change in height, weight, personality, and what every guy teases me about, my breast size. I was a pretty casual looking girl who had her bangs pulled back with the same white clips since middle school and the same white bow.

Huh... I didn't really change.

Although, even if others don't see it, Len definitely did change in a way. Characteristically, he didn't really change. Physically he didn't really change either. He still had the same hairstyle, same banana scent, same everything. The only thing that is different is that he looks more older and mature and other small details, things like his pierced ears since schools had lots of restrictions.

As I thought about this, I realized that the warning bell had rang, signaling that we had about another 5 minutes until our first class is commenced.

I quickly zipped up my bag and slung it on my shoulder and carried my textbook to go stuff it in my locker.

When I entered the school facility the hallways were as crowded as ever. This is where my size comes to another one of it's disadvantages... everyone here can possibly squish me. Isn't that wonderful?

Note the sarcasm...

Anyway, I was squeezing my way through to get to my locker that was taller than me by more than 2 feet or so. It's really unfortunate. I sighed of relief seeing that today, I had no problems with making it to my locker.

While I was trying to type in the combination to my lock, I ended up dropping my textbook after someone had shook me vigorously by the shoulders from behind me.

I already knew it was Len. He's been doing that since middle school to "wake me up in the mornings" and yet, I still haven't remembered nor have I once ever prepared for it, despite the fact that it has been 8 years already.

I rolled my eyes as I bent down to grab the book that was now on the floor, "Real mature, Len. Some college student you are."

I heard his chuckle as I was still bent down, and after, I saw him lean his shoulder on the locker right beside mine, "It's been 8 years Rin! I was pretty sure you would remember these moments!"

I redid my combination, stuffed my textbook inside and shoved my locker to close, "Well, good sir. I have other things in my mind rather than remembering that."

I started walking towards my class and Len stood up straight from leaning on that locker and walked with me, "Penny for your thoughts?"

I gave him an aloof expression, "If you actually gave me a penny for each time you asked that, I'd be filthy rich."

He chuckled, "Well, come on! If there really is something on your mind or is bothering you, I should be the one who should be the most worried!"

I gave him an agnostic expresssion with a raise of an eye, "Oh really?"

He nods and says in a matter-of-factly tone of voice, "Uh yeah really! You were always there for me, I should do the same!"

My heart refuses to listen to my brain at times like this...

"Nah. I'm good." I said while sticking out my tongue.

I can't tell him that he's always been on my mind since 6th grade. It's too late. It's always been too late.

Len starts to contemplate while tapping his chin and after doing that for about 10 seconds, he looked as if he had an epiphany and finally exclaims with a smirk, "I know what's on your mind~"

This has got to be interesting.

"What is it then?" I interrogated with a raise of an eyebrow, slightly entertained.

He sets his hand on my shoulder and says with a fake sympathetic look, "Guys have been making you self conscious about your breast size again haven't they..?"

I felt my eyes widen and twitch at the same time.

What did he just say?

Surprisingly, he keeps his composure and continues on by saying, "It's okay. Not all guys like big boobs."

I felt a nerve pulsate on my upper right side of my forehead.

Why does he do this to me?

I punched him on his arm and muttered, "You're lucky you're Len..."

He laughs and says, "I know! That's why I take advantage of that!"

Despite his rather... upsetting comment, I still managed to give him a smile seeing that most of the time, he teases me to make me smile like this in the first place.

He really is a good guy.

At that moment, we both arrived to the classroom we were both in and before we stepped inside to go our separate ways to our respective desks, Len says with a wink, "Oh by the way Rin, I like the new hairstyle. We match!"

I felt my heart skip a beat and my stomach flip.

Why does he make me feel this way even after 8 years?

I told myself that I wasn't going to get involved with him and his confusing "relationship" with Lily... but it's just too hard.

It's hard enough if I can't see him at least once a day.

How am I supposed to just... stop liking him?

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"You must reaaaally like this guy then, huh?"

I looked at Iroha. She was my roommate, and sempai who graduated from college already, and is working as a nurse.

You know. Rather than saying roommate, she's actually my only family. My mother and father are people I don't know, and they abandoned me at an orphanage. I ran away when I was only 6, and Iroha who was 12 and also had no parents took me in to live with her.

She was the sister I never had, and the only one I consider a member of my family even if we don't have blood relation. It shouldn't matter if we're not blood related.

She loves me as her little sister, and I love her as my older sister. Simple as that.

Going back to the current conversation, I sighed and answered as I twirled my pencil around. "Yeah... since the 6th grade..."

Iroha nodded as she thought about it for a couple seconds, "So what's the actual situation? You like him but you're afraid you might mess up the whole 'best friend' status or what?"

I shook my head back and forth, "It's not that. He just seems like he is attached to his girlfriend who openly cheats on him. I don't understand what he's thinking..."

Iroha's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow. He must own a lot of pride then."

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed with a nod.

We might as well be blood sisters. We're so alike, and our train of thought/the way we think is the same.

Iroha took in a deep breath and said, "Either way, I think you should tell Len how you really feel at some point."

I gave her a crazed, bewildered expression, "Why? That's a crazy idea."

"Well, wouldn't you regret it if he never knew about your real feelings?" Iroha inquired. "Who knows, things might work out to your advantage."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat while Iroha grabbed her bag in the front counter. She must be getting ready to leave for work.

She gives me a wink and says before she grabs for the door to leave, "Besides, I've seen Len countless times when I see him with you. Maybe it's worth a shot."

With that being said, Iroha waves as she opens the door to depart for the hospital, "Bye Rin! I'll be back around 11 tonight. If you're going to go out, don't forget to lock the doors!"

I gathered my homework and study sheets, put them neatly on the side of the table and waved goodbye to Iroha.

Maybe leaving the house isn't such a bad idea. Get some fresh air and think about what Iroha said.

I mean, what if I do end up regretting not telling my own feelings? Then, he'll never know how I've felt for him all these years. In a way, Iroha was right. If I want him to know at one point that I liked him for so long. That I felt disheartened when I saw that he likes Lily.

I guess he needs to know. Hah, but like hell I'd tell him now. I'm too cowardly for that.

I'll tell him later when I can intake this process rather than winging it. It just seems more logical.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a short, blonde girl with a hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans that I've had since middle school. That is sad...

I stuck my tongue out at myself, grabbed backpack and headed out for the door. I guess I can work on my homework at the park or something. Since I am such an antisocial college student who has only been focusing on NOT failing.

Now that I finally stepped out the door, I locked the door behind me and at a slow pace, I started to walk towards the park that I used to always play at when I was younger, after Iroha had "adopted" me anyway. I could use a bit memories.

On my way to the park, I stopped walking all of a sudden after I ran into someone. Well, a kid.

She looked at most, 6 years old. She had long blonde hair that was tied into pigtails and she had on a white sundress and white little ballet flats. Oh, and by the way, she was crying. Just thought you should know that.

"PAPA! I WANT PAPA!" she would scream continuously as she tried to frantically wipe the tears from her eyes. Which was pretty much futile comparing the rates at which she was wiping them away and the rates of how many tears were falling.

I gave a look of uneasiness and sighed, "So much for studying..." I muttered to myself. Then, I took in a deep breath and bent down with my hand extended, "Are you lost?"

She sniffled and hesitantly accepted my hand while giving a nod.

In response I helped her up and smiled with a wink, "It's okay! This onee-chan will help you find your papa!"

Her eyes sparkled, "Really!"

I smiled and nodded, "Yep! It'd be bad of me to just let you find your papa on your own! All these other people are mean!"

She nodded frantically, "Everyone ignores me! I'm glad I ran into you, onee-chan!"

I gave her a thumbs up, "It's no problem! It's something I definitely have to do! So, what's your name?"

The little girl jumped and said, "My name is Arisa! Arisa Kagamine! What's your name, onee-chan?"

E...Eh? Kagamine?

Mehh. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Same last name incidences happens sometimes. No big deal.

I gave a smile and said with a laugh, "Onee-chan's name is Rin Kagami! You can just call me Rin-neechan!"

"Wait! Did you say, Rin Kagami?" She interrogated quickly with big eyes.

I staggered and nodded hesitantly, suddenly surprised about her sudden change of emotions. I mean, she was just crying her blue eyes out because she was separated from her dad... now she seems all hyped up.

"My papa knows you!" She exclaimed with a smile. "He says that you're his good friend!"

"Knows me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"ARISA!"

Arisa suddenly turned around and exclaimed with a smile, "Papa!"

I turned around along with Arisa, and my eyes widened and I swear, I might have lost 20% of my life right at that spot.

Len Kagamine is a father.

Arisa jumped on Len and he picked her up in an embrace and looked as if he was scolding her for worrying him.

Oh God... I'm dreaming... right?

I can't move.

"Papa! Onee-chan found me and she was going to help me find you!" Arisa explained as she pointed to me.

Len smiled at her and said, "Oh really? Did you thank-" He couldn't finish his sentence because he then noticed who "she" was.

"E-Eh! Rin?" He exclaimed quickly with shock.

He's... a dad?

...A DAD?!

He's been hiding this from me for how long?

...I think I'm going to be sick...

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	2. Chapter Two: I'm Ready

**Hello Everyone! (:  
**

**Look, I'm so sorry for not updating this story as fast as I had hoped. I didn't mean to, honest! I didn't realize how popular this story was, and I'm sorry. I truely did not mean to neglect it.  
**

**I was actually trying to pack for my 2 weeks in Washington State, and well, I got busy ): BUT, after this one, I will post a oneshot for my "Oneshot Compilation: Rin & Len" I think you guys will like it~ (; Look forward to it! :D  
**

**WAH~ I'm so excited for all the drama that's going to happen in this story! I hope you guys are too! (:  
**

**Anyways, I'm sure you guys are wanting to read now, so I'll let you guys do that!  
**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...**

On my way to the park, I stopped walking all of a sudden after I ran into someone. Well, a kid.

She looked at most, 6 years old. She had long blonde hair that was tied into pigtails and she had on a white sundress and white little ballet flats. Oh, and by the way, she was crying. Just thought you should know that.

"PAPA! I WANT PAPA!" she would scream continuously as she tried to frantically wipe the tears from her eyes. Which was pretty much futile comparing the rates at which she was wiping them away and the rates of how many tears were falling.

I gave a look of uneasiness and sighed, "So much for studying..." I muttered to myself. Then, I took in a deep breath and bent down with my hand extended, "Are you lost?"

She sniffled and hesitantly accepted my hand while giving a nod.

In response I helped her up and smiled with a wink, "It's okay! This onee-chan will help you find your papa!"

Her eyes sparkled, "Really!"

I smiled and nodded, "Yep! It'd be bad of me to just let you find your papa on your own! All these other people are mean!"

She nodded frantically, "Everyone ignores me! I'm glad I ran into you, onee-chan!"

I gave her a thumbs up, "It's no problem! It's something I definitely have to do! So, what's your name?"

The little girl jumped and said, "My name is Arisa! Arisa Kagamine! What's your name, onee-chan?"

E...Eh? Kagamine?

Mehh. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Same last name incidences happens sometimes. No big deal.

I gave a smile and said with a laugh, "Onee-chan's name is Rin Kagami! You can just call me Rin-neechan!"

"Wait! Did you say, Rin Kagami?" She interrogated quickly with big eyes.

I staggered and nodded hesitantly, suddenly surprised about her sudden change of emotions. I mean, she was just crying her blue eyes out because she was separated from her dad... now she seems all hyped up.

"My papa knows you!" She exclaimed with a smile. "He says that you're his good friend!"

"Knows me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"ARISA!"

Arisa suddenly turned around and exclaimed with a smile, "Papa!"

I turned around along with Arisa, and my eyes widened and I swear, I might have lost 20% of my life right at that spot.

Len Kagamine is a father.

Arisa jumped on Len and he picked her up in an embrace and looked as if he was scolding her for worrying him.

Oh God... I'm dreaming... right?

I can't move.

"Papa! Onee-chan found me and she was going to help me find you!" Arisa explained as she pointed to me.

Len smiled at her and said, "Oh really? Did you thank-" He couldn't finish his sentence because he then noticed who "she" was.

"E-Eh! Rin?" He exclaimed quickly with shock.

He's... a dad?

...A DAD?!

He's been hiding this from me for how long?

...I think I'm going to be sick...

* * *

**Rin POV**

In order to talk about this debacle with the culprit, Len, Arisa and I walked over to the nearest playground in our current location.

So much for studying. I was actually going to be a productive college student today.

But obviously, this is a lot more important. Way more important.

Our walk to the playground was quiet. Not to mention extremely awkward. Len did not say anything, and neither did I. I wasn't sure whether I was angry, confused, upset, or about to go crazy. How could he not tell me? Why didn't he tell me?

How long was he going to keep this from me?

Well whatever. I'll figure that out soon. Now, as for Arisa, she hadn't said anything either. She was holding onto Len's hand and tugged on it occasionally to ask where we were going.

I still can't believe this.

A little feminine version of Len is walking next to us right now. WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!

WHAT DID I FREAKING DO?!

Okay… sorry. I just felt that I didn't have a chance to freak out like that yet. At the least, I should freak out internally, right? I mean, if I was at home, I might have burned it down, but I would definitely not want to freak out in front of a kid.

Especially the kid of the guy that I liked. Despite the fact he hasn't told me about such vital information that I had the right to know as his good friend!

Because of my internal battle with myself, I hadn't realized that we had arrived to the said playground. When Arisa had caught her eyes on the said paradise, she squealed in delight and looked up to her father with sparkling eyes, "Papa! Can I go play? Can I?!"

Len forced a smile and twirled one of Arisa's blonde pigtails, "Go ahead. Papa is going to sit over at that table and talk to Rin-neechan. Play nice."

Arisa nodded and soon enough, her little body had been running over to the playground. Despite the fact I was still angry, upset, confused, WHATEVER… it still made me feel all fluffy inside to see such affection between a father and daughter.

"Shall we go?" Len asked me hesitantly, "I'll explain everything."

Okay, the fluffy feeling is gone now.

I took in a deep breath and started to walk over to the picnic area that was in front of the said playground. I took a seat on one of the rounded wooden tables, and Len had taken the seat on the opposite side.

For a few minutes it was quiet as it was the walk here. However, wanting to quickly know what the gist of this whole situation is, I started off the conversation by saying, "Explain yourself, Len Kagamine."

I gave Len an angry glance as I said on top of my first command, "Why didn't you tell me something like this? I thought I was your friend."

"You are my friend." Len states as his rebuttal. "That's why I didn't tell you."

I had a peculiar expression on my face as he said those words while avoiding eye contact, "What? How does that make sense at all?"

"I didn't want to lose you, so I didn't tell you." Len explained with much difficulty. "I thought that you would find me an irresponsible, stupid, bastard and just stop associating yourself with me."

At that point, my eyes had widened at what he had just told me, "You really thought that?"

Len had finally looked up to meet my eyes with his, "Yeah. Friends come and go, and I understand that. I just didn't want to lose you as a friend over something that I had done."

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"You're stupid."

Len had looked at me, almost shocked at what I had said to him.

I sighed and took a moment to intake all that I had heard. "Look, you and I have been friends for 8 years. I've understood everything that you had done, right or wrong. I would have understood this situation too. What I don't understand is why you chose to hide it from me."

Len sighed apologetically, "I'm sorry Rin. I really am stupid for not telling you."

I put that comment aside, and gave a little nod. I didn't say anything, but I still managed to show some sort of response. "So… Arisa is Lily's?"

Len nodded, "Yeah. She is."

"I see…" I said in a disappointed manner. "And the reason why you're trying to understand her being with other guys is because of…"

"Yeah, it's for Arisa." Len answered for me. "Everyday Arisa has to live with going to school hearing about other kids' moms and what they do for them. Moms making them lunch, or dropping them off and picking them up…"

I nodded once more after hearing his claim. So he really did think like this. He had concerns that a father would, and had concerns about his daughter and how she would feel not having a mom.

"Len?"

"Hmm?"

I turned my head to look him straight in the eyes. "Although I wished that you would have told me sooner… I'm proud of you."

His eyes widened, "What? You're proud of me? How? I was careless, immature, and irresponsible. I didn't even tell you."

While he said those things I bit my lip. The fact he didn't tell me still did bother me a bit… but that wasn't the point.

"That's not the point. You made up for all your irresponsibility for taking good care of Arisa. How can you say that all the things you've done was a big mistake when you have such a cute daughter?" I said with my first sign of a smile and a reassuring wink.

Len also showed me his first smile ever since I found out and laughed, "I can't believe I thought that I would lose you as a friend. Thanks Rin."

"Hey. Like I said, you won't lose me that easily. Even though this is some pretty big news." I said with a smile. "So no more secrets, okay?" and extended my pinky towards him.

Len nodded and pinky sweared with me, "Yeah, no more secrets."

"Good." I said as a response.

"Rin-neechan!" I heard Arisa call me from the playground. "Come play with me!"

I realized that Len and I were still touching each other. Well, pinkies anyway… but even so, that's still touching each other! I could feel my face heat up as I brought my hand back to my side. Len had hesitantly done the same thing at the same time, making things so much more awkward.

Trying to forget, I replied back to Arisa, "Okay! I'm coming!"

Arisa had responded with a "Yay!" and started to run over to my direction. Soon enough I had gotten up from my seat and ran over to where Arisa was. I stopped my tracks on the way and turned around to see Len watching me with a smile.

Was he always watching me like that?

"Come on Old Man! Catch me if you can!" I taunted while sticking my tongue out towards him. Len had raised an eyebrow skeptically, and then smirked before he stood up and replied, "Watch your mouth, young lady! You don't know what could happen to you!"

At that point, Arisa had reached me, and looked at me confused, "What's going on, Rin-neechan?"

I looked down to see a cute little blonde girl that resembled Len to an incredulous degree. So much that I didn't see any resemblance of Lily whatsoever. Like damn…

"Papa is going to come after me!" I whined, pretending to fear for my life. "What am I going to do, Arisa?"

"Ehh?! Papa is going to get you?!" Arisa exclaimed also shocked at what I had said.

I nodded and pointed towards Len who was smiling at me. "Look! He's going to eat me alive! His smile says it all!"

Arisa looked at her father and back at me, "EAT YOU?"

I had almost let out a laugh, but I managed to keep my composure, "Yeah! Eat me!"

At that moment, Len had started to walk over to our direction while saying, "Hmm… I'm hungry. I'm in the mood for two girls by the name of Arisa and Rin."

Once again, I almost busted out laughing, however ended up keeping calm. "Arisa! Run!"

At the moment that Arisa and I had started to run, Len had also started to run after us.

I would have never thought that we would end up doing things like this. Then again, I also never thought that Len Kagamine was the father of a cute little girl by the name of Arisa Kagamine.

"Rin-neechan!" I heard the sound of Arisa's voice call me, "Watch out! Papa is right behind you!"

"Wh-What?!" I shouted back not hearing her, and before I knew it, I tripped on a rock trying to look back and run forward at the same time. What? I didn't realize that Len was literally right behind me. That jerk. It scared me!

I laid flat on the ground, out of breath from running that short distance as fast as I possibly could. I need to start exercising.

"Rin! You okay?" I heard Len's voice interrogate me with urgency.

I replied in a muffled fashion, "I need to go for a mile run every morning or something. I am so out of shape."

"Rin-neechan!" Arisa's voice called out after my comment, "Did you hurt yourself?!"

"No. There is no need to worry." I replied back once again, muffled, still laying down.

I felt Len's stronger arms grab mine and pull me upright as he said, "Oh please. All you need to do is eat your food at the right times! You're like a stick!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up straight, "I do, thank you very much!"

Len rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

Arisa giggled at us and said, "Papa and Rin-neechan is so funny! Uhm… actually… Arisa was wondering…"

Len bent down to where he was eye level with Arisa, and so did I. "What is it?" Len asked with a smile.

"Uhm… Arisa was wondering if… Papa, Rin-neechan, and Arisa could all play like this again. Please!" Arisa said with her hands intertwined. "Please please please please!"

"Of course!" I replied quickly. "If Arisa wants to play with Rin-neechan again, then let's play again really soon!"

Arisa's eyes sparkled, "Really?! Yay!"

Len bumps me in the shoulder slightly and gives me a smile that makes me melt inside and whispers, "Thank you."

I smirked back and replied, "Oh please. There's no need for that."

With that said, I stood up and stretched, "Well, we should all get on home, right? I was only planning to go out for a little bit."

Len stood up as well, "Yeah, I'll walk you home before work."

I gave a little smile, "Thanks."

Arisa walked over next to me and gripped the shoulder straps of her backpack and looked up at me with a big smile and giggled.

I smirked at Len and said, "Oho~ your own daughter prefers me now." I whispered to him as we started to walk towards my house.

Len didn't smile to my joke this time around. He just gave me a sigh.

What? Did I say something wrong? I was just teasing…

"I'm glad that you're nice to her and played with her." Len says with another deep breath. "She probably likes you a lot since she has no motherly figure in her life. Or a female she found important."

Motherly figure? Oh right… Arisa, theoretically speaking, doesn't have a mom. I wonder how she feels about that.

I looked from Len to Arisa. Len was still looking as if he was in deep thought, and Arisa was still in her own happy little world.

I bet it's been hard on them both. I mean, Len's parents are divorced, and Len, not wanting to see his parents again after realizing why they got divorced, he had left to live alone in middle school.

I'm certain that him trying to care for Arisa all by himself was probably harsh… and yet he still managed to come to school with a smile on his face.

As for Arisa, growing up without a mom? That has got to be tough. I'm sure that she couldn't do things that she would have like to have done like going to a public bath or go shopping or something.

I would be one of the best people to understand seeing that I don't have parents at all.

"Oh, Papa. Do I have to go to the Daycare right now?" Arisa asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

I glanced over at Len who looked extremely tired out, "Oh, right. Yeah, Papa has to go to work."

Arisa pouted and muttered to herself, "I hate Daycare…"

"Want to come to my house then, Arisa?" I asked all of a sudden. Not really sure what made me say it aloud in the first place… but I think that Len needs as much help as he can get.

Besides, 6 years of trying to care for a kid by himself with no help whatsoever. That's tough stuff.

Then again, he could have told me and I would have helped him a lot sooner… but there's no changing the past. I just have to help him as much as I can starting now.

Arisa's eyes brightened up and she smiled excitedly, "Really?!" She then scurried over in front of Len and jumped up and down, "Papa! Can I? Can I? Can I?!"

Len looked at me surprised, "Are you sure? I mean, you had come out to study today, but you ended up not being able to because of us…"

"Meh, everything's alright. I'll just study when she's sleeping or something. Or if she's given homework then even better." I said with a shrug. Iroha-nee will help out too on the times she is actually home, so there's no need to worry."

Len sighed again. I swear, that's all he's doing today. He's totally different from what I see in school.

"Look." I started with a sigh myself. "Daycare costs a lot for some cranky ladies or dudes that try to take care of children with their, 'Why am I even here?' attitudes, so just trust me and leave Arisa at my house everyday!"

Arisa was grinning from ear to ear when she heard my "ok." Len gave a little smile and asked one more time, "Are you really sure?"

"Yes. After our college classes, we can go pick her up together, and I'll walk to my house with her while she goes to work! Then you can come pick her up! Or, if you're going to be late, Arisa can sleepover!" I said with a cross of my arms.

Arisa stood in front of me with her wide blue eyes that resembled Len's completely, "Sleepover? Arisa can do that?"

I gave her a warm smile, "Of course you can!"

Len had smiled, "I don't know how to thank you, Rin."

"No need to thank." I said with a tap on his shoulder. "I need to make up for all the things I didn't help you with these past 6 years."

Len looked at me, shocked at what I had said, "What?"

"Although you're at fault for not telling me, I'm also at fault for not figuring this out sooner." I said with a sigh. "So, let me help you out now, okay?"

Len had hesitated, however still managed to give me his famous and signature smile, "I'm speechless. Thank you so much. I don't deserve to have such a great best friend."

"I know. You better be grateful." I said in a joking manner. "So, now that I know and I'm okay with all this, just go back to being the usual Len Kagamine will you? I kind of miss the Len that would always shake me awake in the mornings and teased me at a daily basis."

Len laughed like he usually did and twirled my ponytail around, "Alright, done deal."

Good. At least things will return back to normal in that aspect.

"Papa?" Arisa spoke out after our conversation. I had totally forgotten that Arisa was even here. I need to get used to the fact that Arisa will be with us wherever we go.

"Yes Arisa?" Len answered back as we got closer and closer to my house. "What is it?"

"Are you and Rin-neechan super best friends?" Arisa asked with big and curious eyes, "Like, super mega best friends?"

I laughed at what she said and Len replied with a laugh of his own, "Yeah, pretty much! I knew Rin-neechan for 8 years!"

Arisa's mouth dropped, "8 years?! That's a long time!"

Yeah… it really was. I'm actually really glad that I know Len for this long. Although, like I said, the whole, "I have a daughter," spiel would have been nice to know.

Well, anyway, with that being said, we had finally arrived to my house. I stood out the front doorway, and gave Arisa a welcoming smile as I said, "Welcome to Rin-neechan's home!"

Arisa looked up at my house, "Wow! Rin-neechan's house is bigger than mine!"

I giggled, "Mmm, kind of. I live with my older sister, so it's a different situation!"

Arisa's eyes widened, "Rin-neechan has a neechan?"

I nodded, "Yup! You'll meet her soon! She's really nice so you don't have to be shy or anything!"

Arisa nodded with a smile, however, that smile soon vanished when she turned around to face Len who was also smiling at us.

"Papa?" Arisa called out.

"Yes Arisa?" Len replied back as he bent down to meet her eyes again.

"When do you think you'll get back from work?" Arisa asked softly.

I was looking at Arisa while she had asked that question, and by the looks of it, she wasn't all that happy when she was asking the said question.

I wonder what the problem is. She was all excited about the fact that she could have a sleepover at my house… but maybe she had changed her mind about staying at my house for long because she was going to be away from Len?

I'm not really sure…

Len took in a deep breath and tugged some of Arisa's free hair behind her ear as he said, "Hmm… well, I think I'll be back around 11 o'clock. SO in about 4 hours."

Arisa wasn't all that pleased with his answer, although, she managed to give a little smile and say, "Be careful, and don't overwork yourself, okay Papa?"

Len smiled as Arisa ran into him to give him a hug. I smiled at the sweet view.

"Okay. Be good to Rin-neechan. I'll come soon to get you, okay?" Len said to Arisa, as to which she nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Rin. I'll be back in a few hours." Len said as he got up from his hug with his daughter and waved goodbye.

"Alright. Don't worry; I'll take good care of her." I said with a reassuring smile. "Have a good day at work."

"Thanks."

And with that, Len had walked away to his job which I believe was a waiter. Then again, the other day, he also told me he was a cashier at some place.

Oh, he must be taking so many jobs so that he could pay for things like Arisa's daycare fees and whatnot. Well, I hope I can take some of those things away from him and have him live a more comfortable life.

"Alright Arisa! Let's get inside! Rin-neechan will show you her house!" I exclaimed.

Arisa gave an excited smile as she replied, "Okay!"

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

I showed her around my house. She seemed to have been excited the whole time I was showing her the rooms. The bathroom, my bedroom, Iroha-nee's bedroom despite the fact she didn't even know her yet, and etc.

All in all, she had kept exclaiming that she had liked my house. A lot.

After all that introduction shiz, Arisa had set her backpack down on my couch and sat down next to it. She looked as if something was on her mind, and being the curious person I was, I walked over to her and took a seat next to her.

"What's wrong, Arisa? Is something bothering you?" I asked. However, at that moment, I had then thought, maybe she missed Len. I mean, although she was in daycare all these years, I'm certain that she still missed him nonetheless, just didn't want to bother anyone about it being the kind girl she is.

"Arisa is really worried about Papa." She said as she hugged her knees.

I tilted my head in confusion, "Papa? Why, what's wrong with Papa?"

Arisa sighed and said, "Papa overworks himself a lot. He would come home really late, and he's really busy. So busy Papa doesn't have time to eat, or even drink a bit of water."

I frowned hearing that. He's living life like that every day and he's still able to give such a wide smile everyday in college? That's just ridiculously… I don't even know what to describe that as!

"Papa gets sick a lot because of that. It makes Arisa really sad because I keep thinking that Papa will become really sick and just—"

"Arisa." I stopped her. I didn't want a 6 year old girl sitting here talking about something so melancholic. Someone her age shouldn't' even think about things like that.

"Papa is going to be okay. Rin-neechan is going to help him a lot now. So don't' worry, okay? Rin-neechan is going to make sure that Papa doesn't overwork himself, and eat all his food. Just leave it to Rin-neechan!"

Arisa gave me a surprised look; however soon enough, it turned into a reassured smile. "Rin-neechan is nice. I'm glad Papa has someone to rely on like you, Rin-neechan! Take good care of Papa when Arisa isn't there, okay?"

I nodded and laughed at the same time, "Goodness, Papa has his own daughter looking after him. He's really lucky to have such a sweet daughter like you, Arisa. Don't forget that, okay?"

Arisa gave a little nod and smile.

As I looked at her, I tried to see what kinds of qualities that she resembles of Lily. As much as I try, I don't see it. Nothing about this child has anything relatable to Lily. At all… it's really kind of scary how someone like Lily could be the mother of this sweet little girl.

Len is a good father.

"Ne… Rin-neechan. Can Arisa ask you a question?" Arisa suddenly said cutting off my thoughts.

I nodded as I glanced at her, "Sure. What's up?"

Arisa hesitated before asking, "Rin-neechan knows who my Mama is… right?"

I almost choked on my own spit. Can this child read minds or something? Like, I was just thinking about her!

"Arisa's… Mama?" I questioned. I'm not really sure if Len wants me to tell Arisa anything about Lily to Arisa… I know that he wants Arisa to have her mother actually act like her mother, but I'm not sure how to put it…

"Yeah. It's okay. Papa tells me about Mama sometimes." Arisa said. "You don't have to tell me everything about her. I just want to know… does Mama hate me?"

My eyes widened as I saw some tears in her eyes.

Poor Arisa… she doesn't know what to think. I remembered that Len had told me today at the playground that Arisa would go through days of living her life hearing about other kids' moms. That must have been so painful.

"She doesn't hate you, Arisa." I said as I pet her head. "How can Mama hate you when she gave birth to such a pretty and kind daughter like you?"

Arisa wiped her tears and looked up at me, "You really think so? Mama really thinks that?"

I felt myself flinch at what she said, however answered with a reassuring nod, "Of course. So don't think that Mama hates you. Just give it some time, okay?"

Arisa nodded with the same smile that she had all day, "Okay!"

Wanting to change the subject, I quickly stood up, "Want to play a game?"

"Yeah!"

I felt a little bad for telling something that isn't necessarily true… but Arisa needs to know that everything that's happening, isn't her fault.

I'm sure that's what Len would have done too.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

It's now eleven o'clock. Len should be here soon, and so should Iroha-nee. I had given Arisa a shower and gave her some of my clothes of when I was 6 for her to wear.

Now she was ready to get to bed as soon as she gets home! I mean, she does have Kindergarten to get to as well. This will definitely give Len some time to rest too according to what Arisa had told me.

We stood outside, waiting for Len to stop by to pick Arisa up. In the meantime, Arisa and I had been singing songs and other things to pass the time.

At that moment,

"Oh hey Len, how are you?" I heard the familiar voice of Iroha-nee ask. "What brings you here this late at night?"

"Hey Iroha-nee. Nothing really, I just came to pick up Arisa." Len replied back.

"Arisa? Who's that?" Iroha-nee questioned, however when she and Len had walked inside our front yard, Iroha's eyes widened when she saw the little feminine version of Len standing in front of her.

Iroha-nee had given me a confused look and I just mouthed, "I'll explain later." Iroha-nee nodded and then bent down to meet Arisa's eyes.

"Hi! I'm Iroha! I'm Rin's older sister. So, your name's Arisa?" Iroha asked with a smile.

Arisa nodded, "My name is Arisa Kagamine! 6 years old! It's nice to meet you Iroha-neechan!"

Iroha ruffled her hair and replied, "Well aren't you a sweetie! Come over anytime, okay?"

Arisa nodded happily, "Thank you!"

Len walked up to me as Iroha-nee went inside the house.

"Papa!" Arisa exclaimed as she ran to give Len a hug. Len bent down and extended his arms out until Arisa was in his arms, "Hey there princess. Did you have fun at Rin-neechan's house?"

Arisa nodded excitedly and responded, "Yeah! Rin-neechan and Arisa played games and we had lots of fun! It's so much better than daycare!"

"I'm glad you had fun." Len said with a smile, "Thanks again Rin." Len then thanked as he stood up and looked at me. "I'd never make it without you."

"Psh. It's nothing. Just get on down and get some rest. You look tired out." I ordered while I gave Arisa a wink. She giggled and nodded, "Yeah Papa! You need to go to bed."

"I'm not the only one." Len replied back. "How about this, once we get home, we both go to bed."

Arisa nodded, "Deal!"

I smiled and yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed NOW. I'm tired out too."

Len smiled and picked up Arisa, "Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Rin-neechan! See you tomorrow!" Arisa greeted as well.

"Night you two." I replied to the both of them.

With that said, we bid farewell and as soon as I got inside the house, Iroha was looking at me with the most crazed expression I had ever seen her make. "WHAT THE HECK! LEN HAS A KID?"

"Shh! You don't have to be so loud!" I quickly said as I covered her mouth.

"Explain to me, what happened?" Iroha asked.

"Well, it turns out that he and Lily were involved a bit more than they should have… and therefore, Arisa is the product." I said briefly.

Iroha took in a deep breath and said, "Well, there's the answer to your whole, 'Why is Len hanging around Lily?' question. Are you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "Arisa is a sweet girl and the daughter of the guy I like. I can understand this situation."

Iroha sighed, "Well, if you're okay with it, then I won't say anything… good luck with everything."

I nodded, and with all that explaining pushed aside, I myself got ready for bed and bid good night to Iroha.

I laid down in bed, snuggling my blanket. Today was a crazy day. I'm actually questioning whether everything that happened today was real or not.

Although I learned something that made me lose about 20% of my life, I still smiled to myself. Although it was in the weirdest way possible, I feel that Len and I have gotten even closer than we ever were.

Even though the secret is really big, the fact that I'm the only one that knows, besides the people involved anyway, makes me feel that I'm special enough to Len to be considered in that part of his life.

I'm confident that I can help Len with his life right now.

I want to compensate for all the trouble he had gone through alone these past 6 years.

Even though it's still a bit overwhelming, I'm going to do my best starting now to make Len's life a lot more comfortable to live on.

Besides, that's when I'm most happiest after all.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


	3. Chapter Three: If Only

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm sorry for the craziness going on. Lately, I just don't have time for anything... but let me tell you~ I got a scholarship! ^^ Yay~~  
**

**So yes. Because of college affairs, I haven't been able to update, but rest assured, the updating will happen more frequently as it once was. I also have the top three (thus far) results from my poll! **

**The top three stories that you would want updated is...**

**1. A Different Kind of Love**

**2. Secret Identities**

**and 3. The True Meaning of Love and Family~**

**Because of those being the top three answers, you guessed it! These stories will be updated very frequently compared to the rest. Other stories, rest assured are going to be updated, so do not worry! Just keep note that those three stories are the winners, and will be updated everyday, alongside another update!**

**Wow, my author's note is pretty long xD So I'll let you guys read the story that was ranked third place!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...  
**

Len walked up to me as Iroha-nee went inside the house.

"Papa!" Arisa exclaimed as she ran to give Len a hug. Len bent down and extended his arms out until Arisa was in his arms, "Hey there princess. Did you have fun at Rin-neechan's house?"

Arisa nodded excitedly and responded, "Yeah! Rin-neechan and Arisa played games and we had lots of fun! It's so much better than daycare!"

"I'm glad you had fun." Len said with a smile, "Thanks again Rin." Len then thanked as he stood up and looked at me. "I'd never make it without you."

"Psh. It's nothing. Just get on down and get some rest. You look tired out." I ordered while I gave Arisa a wink. She giggled and nodded, "Yeah Papa! You need to go to bed."

"I'm not the only one." Len replied back. "How about this, once we get home, we both go to bed."

Arisa nodded, "Deal!"

I smiled and yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed NOW. I'm tired out too."

Len smiled and picked up Arisa, "Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Rin-neechan! See you tomorrow!" Arisa greeted as well.

"Night you two." I replied to the both of them.

With that said, we bid farewell and as soon as I got inside the house, Iroha was looking at me with the most crazed expression I had ever seen her make. "WHAT THE HECK! LEN HAS A KID?"

"Shh! You don't have to be so loud!" I quickly said as I covered her mouth.

"Explain to me, what happened?" Iroha asked.

"Well, it turns out that he and Lily were involved a bit more than they should have… and therefore, Arisa is the product." I said briefly.

Iroha took in a deep breath and said, "Well, there's the answer to your whole, 'Why is Len hanging around Lily?' question. Are you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "Arisa is a sweet girl and the daughter of the guy I like. I can understand this situation."

Iroha sighed, "Well, if you're okay with it, then I won't say anything… good luck with everything."

I nodded, and with all that explaining pushed aside, I myself got ready for bed and bid good night to Iroha.

I laid down in bed, snuggling my blanket. Today was a crazy day. I'm actually questioning whether everything that happened today was real or not.

Although I learned something that made me lose about 20% of my life, I still smiled to myself. Although it was in the weirdest way possible, I feel that Len and I have gotten even closer than we ever were.

Even though the secret is really big, the fact that I'm the only one that knows, besides the people involved anyway, makes me feel that I'm special enough to Len to be considered in that part of his life.

I'm confident that I can help Len with his life right now.

I want to compensate for all the trouble he had gone through alone these past 6 years.

Even though it's still a bit overwhelming, I'm going to do my best starting now to make Len's life a lot more comfortable to live on.

Besides, that's when I'm most happiest after all.

* * *

**Rin POV**

Just like any other day after the last class of the day, I was packing up my belongings with Len, getting ready to go pick Arisa up.

"Rin, may I please speak with you before you leave?"

"Yeah, okay."

I let Len know that I was going to go up to my teacher for his little discussion with me and with that said, he grabbed my bag and said he'd wait outside the classroom for me.

To that response of Len's, I gave him a smile and nod of compliance as I walked over to my teacher.

I hope I'm not in trouble… what did I do?

Did he catch me sleeping during that one test?! Oh great…

I arrived to his desk and looked at him nervously and expressed my nervous attitude by playing with my hair that was once again, put up into a ponytail.

"Rin, your test score is lower than usual… is there something going on?"

Oh… okay. So it's not what I thought.

I shook my head back and forth as I raked my bangs back with a yawn, "No, I just didn't get a lot of sleep the night before the test. Sorry, Sensei."

My teacher shook his head, "There's nothing to apologize for. Ninety points in a test is still very good, and still the highest score in the class, but it's lower than usual… I thought there was something going on…"

"No, don't worry about it." I said with a reassuring smile, "I'm just exhausted. My scored will go back to the way it was the next time around, I promise."

My teacher nodded, "Alright. Great, that's what I want to hear. You are now dismissed."

I smiled before I left the desk of my teacher after our short discussion.

Yeah… I'm sure you figured out that I'm tired… as fuck. My test score wasn't my usual scores because… well… it's not that I couldn't concentrate due to the exhaustion I was experiencing and all that bullcrap, but I fell asleep. Like, legitimately fell asleep while taking the test.

That's the worst possible thing to do. Ever!

I woke up with ten minutes left to take the test and sixty questions left to answer! Take note I only answered five before hitting the hay…

So I mean, you've got to give me some credit here for finishing the test in a matter of ten minutes, AND getting a ninety on it.

I just got lucky this time… so I need to be careful for the next test and get my head back in the game. Like for real!

Now, I'm sure you all also know why I have been feeling exhausted in the first place. It's been only three days since I have been watching Arisa for Len, and don't get me wrong, I don't mind doing that for him. In fact, I love spending time with a girl that was just as intelligent as some of my classmates. Even more so at times!

The fact is, even if I love to do this, at some point, I get exhausted. More because of the fact that I'm not used to it! That's my theorem, but I'm thinking, once I get used to this system, I should be fine!

I mean, my normal schedule was always going home, start studying, sometimes text or call a friend just to talk when I really and truly felt like it, (which is pretty rare unless it was Len obviously…), and or help Iroha-nee with her job.

Now, since Arisa has been an addition, I have been pulling all nighters nonstop just to catch up on the studying I pushed aside.

But, for her and Len, I'm willing to make any sacrifice.

Like I said before, there isn't a problem with watching Arisa at all. I just wished my body didn't require sleep to function.

Anyway, now that the back story is told, I should resume to what is going on now. After I talked to my teacher that is.

So yeah, after talking to my teacher, I softly smacked my cheeks in hopes of snapping awake, (of course it didn't work), then headed for the door to exit the classroom.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw Len leaning on the wall right beside the door. He had my bag on his shoulder, and he smiled when he saw me, "Hey! There you are!"

"Oh, sorry. I must have kept you waiting for a while." I said quietly, tired out from the last couple days.

Len's smile disappeared after hearing my response and soon looked at me with serious concern as we started to walk down the hall, towards the exit, "You alright? What happened in there?"

I raised an eyebrow skeptically as I walked with him by his right side, "Yeah, I'm okay… but Sensei was just asking if there was something wrong with me because of my test grade from our last test."

Len raised an eyebrow, "Oh? The smartie, Rin Kagami, doing horribly on a test? How bad?"

"I got a ninety."

"Figures. Get out of here."

I rolled my eyes, "I know. Nothing to freak out over."

Len sighed and said, "If only I got a ninety on that test! I only got an eighty-five, and that didn't do much to my grade."

"An eighty-five is still good. Your average for that class is an eighty-six. Be proud!" I said with a yawn.

"Not in my situation." He says as he raked his bangs back a little, "I need to work harder. For Arisa's sake."

"Aww~ Papa Len Len is admirable~" I teased.

His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and looked away from me as we continued to walk down the hall of the school towards the exit as before.

"I'm supposed to be teasing you, not the other way around…" He says as he hoisted my bag up his shoulder a bit higher.

Oh yeah. I forgot he was holding my bag in the first place…

Putting that thought aside though, I took my time giggling to his reaction before saying with my hand extended towards him as we walked, "I'll take my bag back now. Sorry for making you carry it."

"Nope." He says, pushing away that flustered expression back, "I'm going to be a gentleman."

I raised an eyebrow as I brought my hand back to my side, "Oh? Really now?"

Len smiles at me, "Yeah, of course. Anything for you."

I felt my own cheeks redden now as I tugged slightly at my ponytail. I didn't respond because I didn't know what to say. I was too flustered.

"Are you going to keep growing your hair out?" Len asks suddenly after noticing me play with my hair.

My eyes widened a little bit, "Well, I was planning to… but I just end up putting it up in a ponytail… I might just chop it all off and have it where it was right above my shoulders rather than below… like in middle school."

"Why?" Len asks, "I like it. You should keep growing it out. It looks nice."

What's with these compliments? Why don't you just kill me? He's making me feel like the happiest girl alive right now with them…

"What's more?" Len adds, "We're always going to be matching if you keep your hair in a ponytail, you know~"

I laughed at his comment, "I guess you're right! I'll grow it out, just for you."

"Awesome." Len says with a smile, "Oh, and also. When your hair is always up like that… will you still have a hair tie for me?" Len asks with a wink.

I brought up my arm and tugged on the hair tie on my wrist, "Twinsie Rin got you covered."

He smirked, "You're the best."

"I know." I said with a wink as well, "I am well aware."

"No, you're not aware at all…" Len says with a smile, "You have no idea."

The things he says… the things that Len Kagamine says never ceases to make my heart stop.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

We were just a few steps away from the school that Arisa attends. I felt a little odd because I have never been surrounded by little toddler to pick one of them up.

It's a weird feeling that I thought I would never get to experience. At least not in this age.

"Hey." Len says to me with a tap of my shoulder, "Could you do me a favor and find Arisa and meet me at the front of the school? I need to go stop by the counselor's office."

"Sure! I'll meet you there!" I replied with a smile and wave.

With that said, Len disappears into the school facility through the side doors rather than the front, the part of the school where I was supposed to meet him at with Arisa beside me. Speaking of Arisa, that's when I heard the last school bell ring.

Many kids swarm out the front doors. My eyes squint as I scan every kid exiting the school facility. How does Len find Arisa everyday?

Oh, the school itself was very large. No wonder there were so many kids! I'm sure many more kids attend here rather than the average school population in other comparable elementary preschools.

While I was still scanning for Arisa, I saw many mothers walk pass me as I just stood on my tippy toes at some points to see if I could find Arisa at all. I figured that if I tried to squeeze in through the mob, I'd be dead.

I'm too short and smaller compared to all these other adults.

I sighed as I glanced around for the little blonde girl who looked exactly like Len. While I was doing so, I heard women talking from beside me, as "inconspicuously" (not really), as they could.

"My goodness! There are young teenagers getting pregnant and having children? My word…"

"I'm sure she's the older sister of a child here. Don't worry about it."

I frowned at the things I was hearing. I wasn't hurt, offended, or whatever by what they were saying at all. I was just thinking… was this the kind of things that Len goes through everyday?

How much stress would he have bottled up in himself?

How did he feel when society just gives him the title of, "irresponsible teenager banging girls just because he wants to" by default just because he had a child?

How did he feel when all these things were being said and he's in truth, doing the best and as much as he could for Arisa?

This makes me angry to the core.

People shouldn't assume at all, period. It's rude and unwanted.

I shook my head back and forth as I realized that the crazy mob of mothers, fathers, parents, what have you, have been dispersing away to wherever they had needed to go.

Now, actually being able to see, I spotted Arisa, on her tippy toes, gripping the straps of her backpack, and looking around for either Len or yours truly.

I smiled as I waved and yelled, "Arisa!"

The little blonde girl with the cute pigtails, blue eyes that matched that of her father's, and the face that I liked to call the "female version of Len," had caught sight of me and smiled, "Rin-neechan!"

I smiled back at her as I walked over to her direction while she ran towards me. When she had reached me, I bent down just in time for her to give me a hug.

She smelled just like Len you know… that's how you know she's his daughter. Just saying. Banana loving cuties.

I must say, Arisa is the only other person I know that loves bananas just as much as Len. No questioning to whom her father is haha.

Our embrace was short and sweet as I still knelt down and gripped her small shoulders with tenderness as I asked with a smile, "How was school?"

She smiled back, "It was good like always!"

I giggled, "That's awesome! I'm glad to hear that you had fun!"

Arisa giggled as well in response, and at that time, I stood up from my kneeling position and extended my hand out to the little six year old, "Let's go to the front of the school together! Papa told us to meet us there!"

Arisa grins from ear to ear as she grabbed my hand without any hesitation and skips along with me by her side, "Okay!"

She is too adorable… I'm surprised I haven't melted yet from her overloading cuteness.

"You have a momma, Arisa?"

My attention, moving on from Arisa's unbelievable cuteness, moves on to a little boy, probably from her kindergarten class.

Arisa's smile disappears and a frown was now visible on her face.

Oh hell no.

How dare someone take the smile off of this child like that? I don't care how old he is!

"I… um…" Arisa mumbles as she looks down at the ground, gripping tightly to my hand.

"I thought your momma didn't care about you. That's pretty sneaky to bring someone to pretend to be your momma."

Arisa's hand was gripping even tighter at those words.

Didn't I just go through this thing with you guys where I hated people who did this kind of thing? This is outrageous.

"Hasn't your own momma told you not to assume things?" I abruptly cut in, "You don't know if anything that you just said was true or not. You're just saying that to make Arisa sad."

I had to tone down on the language and vocabulary, they are kids you know?

Arisa looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

The little boy looked stunned at my answer and then he did something I really didn't expect him of doing.

"WHOA." The boy exclaimed loudly, "ARISA REALLY DOES HAVE A MOMMA!"

My eye twitched.

So… guys, apparently I'm a mother now in a matter of twenty seconds.

Didn't I just say something about assuming?

Oh whatever, no one listens to Rin Kagami anyway…

Arisa looks up at me and whispers, "Sorry… but thank you, Rin nee-chan."

As tired as I was, I gave her an understanding smile and knelt down to tell her, "No one messes with Arisa and gets away with it. Not on my watch."

Arisa's eyes widened in surprise, "Even if everyone thinks you're my momma?"

My heart stopped a little.

"O-Of course…" I said with a smaller smile than before. "Y-You bet…"

It's not the fact that I'm upset that people are seeing me as Arisa's mother… but if you think about it… Len is still trying to get together with Lily because he is still hoping Arisa could get to spend time and live with her mother too…

Because of that fact, I know that Lily will always one up me, despite how hard I will try now and in the future.

Sometimes…

I'll admit it.

At some points of the day… I really do wish that I was Arisa's mother.

How much more differently would I be viewed then?

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
